


Wait

by walkthegale



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Light Dom/sub, Magic, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: “Mine. Only mine.”
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassiopeiasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/gifts).



> Written for a tumblr prompt: https://walkthegale.tumblr.com/post/627440684093308928/71-hackle

Ada steps forward, pushing Hecate back against the wall of her office. She stretches up to kiss her, hard, enjoying the feeling of Hecate’s body so pliant against her own. A brief, wordless spell lifts the skirt of Hecate’s dress enough that Ada can slip her hand underneath to cup between her legs, over her underwear. She can feel heat and damp through the fabric, and she presses her fingers up against it as Hecate leans into her touch with a gasp that’s swallowed up by their kiss. 

“Mine,” Ada murmurs, Hecate’s breath quick and hot on her lips. “Only mine.”

Hecate whimpers - a strangled, aching, utterly intoxicating sound - and grinds down into Ada’s palm. Ada knows she could ask anything of Hecate right now, anything at all, and Hecate would obey without so much as a moment’s thought. Pinned in place, held up by Ada, all her pleasure and want and need given over to Ada’s whim.

It would take so little magic, to remove the cloth barrier separating Ada’s hand from where Hecate so clearly craves it. The work of barely a second before Ada could have Hecate wet and helpless under her fingers. Ada wants it, just as much Hecate does, but she has bigger plans for Hecate today.

She removes her hand, steels herself against Hecate’s disconsolate whine at the loss of contact.

Stepping back, Ada let’s Hecate’s dress fall back into place. She takes a moment to admire the confusion and desire written across Hecate’s face.

“You have work that needs to be done, I believe?” Ada asks, straightening her own skirt. “Marking the Third Years’ essays?”

Hecate tilts her head to one side. “Yes,” she says, but it comes out breathless, catches in her throat, and she has to try again. “Yes, Ada.”

“Good. You’ll complete it, and that report you were working on yesterday.” She catches Hecate’s gaze and holds it. “And when you’ve finished - all of it, mind you - you’ll come back here for your reward.”

Hecate nods, speechless. Ada considers a spell, turns over a few options in her head, any one of which would ensure that Hecate was kept on a knife edge all afternoon, with Ada at the very forefront of her mind. Ada considers it, but then she looks into Hecate’s glazed, eager eyes and knows she doesn’t need to cast at all - Hecate is going to be driven to distraction every second until she’s back in Ada’s arms.

Stepping in close again, Ada stands on her tiptoes and brushes her lips briefly, gently against Hecate’s. If she allows herself more than that, she’ll give in, and she doesn’t want that, not when she could wait just a few hours and give Hecate the gift of all that pent-up desperation.

“Off you go,” she tells her, with a smile, standing back once more.

Hecate, her cheeks flushed and a few soft strands of hair escaping from her bun, has to visibly collect herself enough to cast. She raises her hand to transfer away when Ada reaches out to stop her.

“Miss Hardbroom?”

Hecate takes a shuddering breath, but then her voice is impressively steady. “Yes, Miss Cackle?”

“I’ll be keeping my eye on you.”

A smile flashes across Hecate’s face. She raises her eyebrow at Ada, gives her another curt, controlled nod, and then she vanishes.

Sitting down in her armchair, Ada ponders how she might spend her own afternoon before she checks on Hecate’s progress. Of course, while she told _Hecate_ she had to wait, she doesn’t necessarily have to follow those instructions herself. Thinking about the state she’s likely to find Hecate in, her hand wanders, finding its way between her own thighs, and she settles in to pass the time.

She’s sure Hecate will enjoy hearing all about this later.


End file.
